The present invention comprises a new Lantana, botanically known as Lantana camara L., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘LANZ0026’.
‘LANZ0026’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘LANZ0026’ has medium sized red flowers, excellent flower production, moderate plant size and uniform dense mounded habit with dark green foliage.
‘LANZ0026’ originates from an open hybridization in an outdoor field in August 2015 in Gilroy, Calif., USA. The female parent was identified as ‘LANZ0013’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 29,373 having cherry-red flower color, and larger flower umbles than ‘LANZ0026’. The male parent is unknown.
The seed was sown in March 2016 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif. ‘LANZ0026’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in June 2016.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘LANZ0026’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in September 2016 in a greenhouse in Gilroy, Calif.